


Meticulous Grace

by starsinjars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mother Michael, Princess Dean, Sam Rider Winchester, Tangled AU, Wincest - Freeform, angelic!Castiel, has this been done yet, kinda idk, probably, slight ooc-ness, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the human container of Michael's Grace, and so to protect him Michael keeps the child in a tower, raising him to be his perfect companion. All bets are off, however, when prince turned thief Sam comes to hide in the tower and decides to whisk Dean away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meticulous Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Casting:  
> Michael as Mother Gothel, Dean as Rapunzel, Sam as Flynn Rider, Castiel as Pascal (who will also be doing some of Max’s duties as well)

Michael was an angel. Not only that, he was an archangel - one of the most powerful angels in existence. He was powerful, too powerful, that it had to limit his power in order to maintain control over it. Contain it in another.

But not just to any other. To a human. But because Michael was so powerful, it had to be a specific human. A human with a bright, pure soul, a human that has yet to be born on this earth.

However, he knows the child’s ancestors, and so he strikes up a contract. Using his Grace, he gives unto them their temptations and greed in exchange for his vessel.

His beloved vessel that will belong to him and him alone. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Queen of Lawresas Mary Campbell was afraid. She was afraid for her child’s life, whom she believes is in danger. She knew her child was special ever since she gave birth to him, so beautiful, so pure; sometimes she could swear she can see Dean glowing from the corners of her eyes, if only for a moment. 

There were many precautions she took to protect her child, even before he could be conceived. She voiced to John, the father, her concerns of the prophesy of the Royal Campbell Line, the curse she tried to prevent from ever taking place in her lifetime by marrying a man, a commoner, her parents, the King and Queen, did not approve of. She let John know of the curse, and how she hoped to break it by marrying someone out of love than through arranged marriages. 

She told John that generations ago when the kingdom was starting to come together, her family was given the power to rule and govern the people as a gift but that they would have to pay the price one day with a sacrifice, a great sacrifice. Oral tradition said it’s to be one of their own blood, but they never were able to predict when.

Dean was a beautiful child, almost too beautiful to be human. Mary feared that he would be the chosen payment for her family’s Royal Line – for there had never been a more beautiful child in her family with his radiating green eyes, fair skin, and soft hair.

But as time went on, nothing seemed to happen happening. Dean was gifted with grace and his mere presence was angelic. His laughter did wonders, lifting any depressing mood, and he was never difficult. Dean was always happy; always compliant with whatever he was leaded to do.

So Mary believed Dean was safe. That she was worried over nothing and that her beautiful child was safe from suffering from her ancestors’ greedy foolishness. She thought that she was safe enough to ask John if he wanted another child, another child to care for and dote on as they do with Dean.

It was decided. When she and John were finished making love, it was at that moment that Dean let out a shrill scream. Mary knew at once that something was very wrong. Dean never cried and although she was weak she had to check on her son, her adorable child. Her child, who couldn’t possibly be the chosen sacrifice. Dean just couldn’t possibly be.

And yet, when Mary came to check on Dean, she was welcomed with a sight that stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes locked onto Dean, Dean who’s crying out and reaching out for his mother, who was enveloped in a bright blinding light that was slowly consuming him. But before she could take a step, the light was snuffed out. The eerie silence of Dean’s room was deafening to Mary’s ears before she filled it with her screams.

The sacrifice, the price her family had to pay. Her child, her precious child, her Dean, was taken away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dean was confused. He knows that he had a life before Michael, but those memories were hazy at best and never really mattered.

He stayed high in the tower, to protect him from all the dangers of being Michael’s beloved. Or so Michael told him. Michael tells him everything he could ever possibly want to know. For as long as he could remember, Dean has lived in this high aviary tower, taking a step on the caged roof to admire the outside and tend to the garden as Michael instructed.

Dean doesn’t remember the life before Michael, but Michael told him that it doesn’t matter for they were together now. For Dean was born specifically to be with Michael.

Unfortunately, Michael couldn’t be with Dean all the time; he had tasks to do, including keeping Dean safe from all harm. He always returned at night to sleep with Dean, holding him close and covering him with his multicolored wings. Still, he did not want to leave Dean all alone so he assigned one of his Underlings, Zachariah, to tend to Dean with whatever he desired.

But Zachariah was mean; Zachariah was nasty to Dean and always teased him for his girlishly long blond hair and for always wearing dresses. Dean always explained to his Guardian that Michael complemented his hair all the time therefore Dean never cut it and he wore the dresses that appeared in his wardrobe daily for Michael picked out his outfits every day.

Regardless, Zachariah still teased Dean and although he was cruel to his charge, Dean never said anything to Michael. Dean would always put on a happy face for the archangel when he came back, for he didn’t want to disappoint Michael. Michael, his caretaker, his sibling, soul mate and lover or so Dean is told.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zachariah never hit Dean, but he always made Dean do things that he didn’t understand by wording them to be Michael’s orders. That Dean was to pleasure Zachariah and do whatever the Guardian told him.

He never took Dean - no, Zachariah couldn’t risk face Michael’s wrath, but he always had Dean touch him and his wings, giving him pleasure and he knew Dean wouldn't tell Michael anything for fear that he may disappoint the archangel.

Zachariah knew Dean was very special to Michael, but was unaware of what exactly was Dean’s role to Michael. He was angry that the human was getting so much attention from the archangel, when most angels had to beg in order to be in the same room he had entered. 

Dean didn’t have the right to be in Michael’s presence, let alone take up so much of his time. Zachariah never believed a word Dean told him about Michael, already having an ideal image of the archangel.

Zachariah took it too far when he took away Dean’s scissors. He had wanted to take out those emerald eyes of his, but knew that would be a tad difficult to hide from the archangel whom he had tried so hard to suck up under. He instead grabbed Dean by the hair and chopped it off, causing for Dean to break out in tears as he held his long strands of now light brown hair in his hands as the tips of what was left remained on his head in contrast to the golden blond behind him.

When Michael came home that night, Dean was already in bed, shivering in fear with his hair in his hand. Zachariah had long gone, and Michael didn’t want to disturb his beloved so he quietly held Dean before placing himself in the bed. He knew Dean was awake but said nothing. When he went to run his fingers through Dean’s hair and felt the soft, short strands in contrast to the silky, long locks he was used to, he asked Dean for what happened.

Dean turned and cried into Michael’s chest, telling him everything that Zachariah had done during his time ‘guarding’ him, how cruel his Underling was when he wasn’t around and how he made Dean touch him because he thought that was what Michael wanted. 

Michael informed Dean as he hummed him to sleep that although his hair wouldn’t grow back, he wouldn’t have to deal with Zachariah again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Michael stayed with Dean for a while after that, not trusting anyone with his beloved. It was during this time Michael explained to Dean what Zachariah did was very intimate and it was unacceptable for it was only to be done with lovers. Dean then asked the important question that Michael has been waiting years for.

“Are we lovers, Michael?”

With a smile, Michael nodded and knew that it was finally time. He led Dean into it, kissing him first before slowly growing more and more passionate. He took hold of Dean’s smaller hand and guided it to his back, allowing for Dean to touch his fluffy feathers. Dean is gentle, soothing, loving and soon Michael could no longer hold back.

With a snap of his fingers, Michael and Dean are fully nude. Dean gasped, but Michael just smiled before continuing to caress Dean, holding him close as he kissed his pale skin, beautiful and perfect. Dean moaned when Michael rubbed his nipples gently, making them perk up before sucking the sweet and salty skin. Dean held onto Michael’s neck, pleading for more contact, more friction between them. Michael was making him become more and more aroused, and Dean could feel that he was too. 

Michael continued to kiss Dean, worship his body, before stopping just below the tummy and slowly took Dean into his mouth.

Dean gasped at the feeling of being enclosed, of being inside of Michael in a sense, like that was all he ever wanted or needed, and arched to create more movement between them. He began to thrust inside and out of Michael’s mouth, Michael providing suction every other thrust. He let Dean go at his own pace, since this was his first time and he wanted him to be comfortable after what Zachariah had him do.

Finally when Dean couldn’t handle the buildup of pleasure and came, Michael was sure to swallow all of his beloved’s essence. Dean flopped down on the bed, exhausted, and closed his eyes as he gave a blissful sigh. 

Michael wanted to relieve himself of his own carnal pleasures but would not do so if Dean wasn’t up for it.

Therefore he was grateful when Dean opened his eyes and placed a soft hand on his cheek, smiling and asking softly how he could show Michael what Michael showed him.

Michael made sure to prepare Dean, rubbing his fingers to create lubricant. He slowly pressed a finger into Dean, pausing to make sure that he adjusted to the new intrusion. When Dean’s breathing was even and gave the nod, Michael added as necessary, making sure that Dean was as comfortable as he could be. He thrust them in and out slowly, looking for that sweet spot that would make Dean melt into his arms even more.

When Dean let out a sudden gasp, Michael knew he found his tender prostate. Finally when Michael believed Dean was well adjusted, and with whines from Dean, he withdrew his fingers. Before Dean could complain at the loss Michael quickly replaced and gently pushed himself into Dean.

When Michael is fully inside Dean, the two have to take a pause and it takes all of Michael’s concentration to not come by just being in Dean.

It’s in this moment, when they are one, do they both truly feel full, complete, whole. Michael gets in touch with his grace, a warmth he hasn't felt in a long time, inside Dean, and that’s when Michael knows for sure that Dean is indeed his beloved vessel, not that there were any doubts before.


End file.
